Typhon (Saint Seiya)
Summary Typhon is the God of Giants and Father of all Monsters, and the most horrific and powerful beast that the Olympian Gods ever faced. Born from Gaia, the Earth Mother Goddess, and Tartarus, the Bottomless Underworld, he is an abomination. Possessing enormous strength, his shoulders touched the sky, his head covered the stars and his arms could hold the entire world. The Greek Deities were no match for him, and all fled from his might, leaving only the Sovereign Zeus to face him in combat. It was a long, painful battle, but ultimately the God of Gods stood victorious, sealing Typhon's soul within Mount Etna. However, after thousands of years of slumber, even Zeus' seal grows weak... Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Typhon, The Demon God of Giants, Deus Ex Machina Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of the Gigas and Monsters Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 5), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Enhanced Senses (By having addtional supernatural senses, and being capable of tracking events taking place in other separated realms), Possession (Gods can possess select hosts and use their body), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Wind, Fire and Lightning), Size Manipulation (Capable of growing larger than the Earth and reaching the Stars), Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Defeated 11 Olympians at once by himself, who likely donned their Kamuis in combat. Far above Cronus. Managed to hurt Zeus) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average. A mindless beast when fighting. Weaknesses: None notable Gallery File:TyphonLC.jpg File:Typhon 0.jpg File:Zeus Typhon.jpg File:Typhon SS.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Soul Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Evil Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users